I hate you, dammit!
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A drabble like series for the characters who I think deserve more attention. The first is Kurloz, for the girls. Next will be Meulin for the guys. Keep a look out for that next chapter, but please do enjoy! I don't mind critique, so please feel free to criticize my work! I can take it! :)


Credit given to Reaper98 for the idea! This story is a Reader, Meenah, and Kurloz Fanfiction. Please go check out Reaper's profile because she/he is super awesome at stories! Before you read please understand that I'll make two of these, one for guys and one for girls. This one is the girl's story. Enjoy~!

* * *

You honestly hadn't understood why you were even interested in the sophomore in the first place. Back then, you were totally oblivious to evil, and you were so _damn _naive. You scoff as you run a hand through your hair. You were expecting a friend of yours that you hadn't talked to in a while...

Ever since you bean dating that jerk of a high school teen. You scowl as you remember the days where he smiled at you, so sincere, so nice, but all those petty emotions were for nothing. You stand from your seat on your leather love seat, walking over to the kitchen. You tended to cook when frustrated.

Others said it was a weird hobby, but it was certainly something. However, your frustration showed heavily in your cooking. You were a horrible cooker, but when angered, you were the best in the city.

The bell rings when the last batch of gingerbread cookies rings on the stove, and you stand slowly with the pan in your hand. Your stare could practically dissolve the door if you were a super woman. However, you're not, unfortunately. You set the cookies on the cooling rack, and flip your bothersome hair out of the way, but pieces hung over your eyes, making your expression look menacing.

You go over to the door, and open it. Your scowl turns into a sickening smile of pure hatred. There he stood, in all his god damn cheating-ness, Kurloz Makara.

You force that smile as you wait for him to leave. When he stands there, looking at you with pleading eyes, you tilt your head innocently to the side. "Is there something I can help you with?" You refused to address him with his name because if you did, he'd pull you right back in again.

When he reached for your arm, that fake smile immediately dropped into a flat line as you move back a few steps. "I _said_, is there something I could **help** you with?" You hiss, venom dripping from your seemingly welcoming words.

Kurloz takes a step forward and you step back. He grabs your arm, and looks directly at you with a confident stare that told you, _It wasn't what it seemed. _You scowl as you get in his face.

"It was exactly what it seemed, dammit!" You curse loudly at him, scowling like it would save your life. "You were smiling at that spider bitch! You were cheating!" You accuse, knowing what you saw, making you shudder from past pain and tears.

Then, his gaze turns soft and pleading. It sent to you, _Wait, you don't understand. _Which indefinitely made you frustrated, and you rip your arm from his former soft touch. He never spoke to you, and he only spoke with his eyes. Before, it seemed charming and mysterious, now it was all too annoying to you. It was simply frustrating-you know **fucking** what?! EVERYTHING'S FUCKING IRRITATING LATELY!

"I do understand, Makara." Even saying his last name brought tears to our eyes. "You cheated on me. _With Vriska, fucking, Serket. _What the hell, Makara?" You feel hot trails run down your flushed cheeks, and he lifts his hand to your face.

You intercept by grabbing his wrist mid-way. "Out." You snap. He looks at you with a sad gaze, but you're no longer vulnerable to his dark purple eyes. He seems oddly surprised by your reaction to him latching himself on your arm, but it's quite normal. Plus, you thought he was the one for you...Guess you were wrong, huh? "Out of my yard. Now." You spat, unable to hold back any tears that pricked at the edges of your eyes.

He went to wipe them away and you suddenly couldn't move your arms; they were shaken uncontrollably. You could barely stop yourself from slapping your former boyfriend across his face as he did so. He opened his mouth, but you shook your head, raising your hands to push him away. Though, it's like you were moving in slow motion when he grasped your wrists.

"It isn't what you think, _." You hear him say to you, and you begin to shake again with fear and surprise. When he pulled you into him, you felt his body heat radiating off of him to you, and you began to slightly relax...then you remembered.

You push him away, making him stumble. "NO!" You hoarsely scream through choked sobs. "Go, Kurloz. I don't want you-no, you don't **belong **here anymore. You are no longer welcome." As if he understood my pain-which he obviously didn't- he nodded and walked away, hands shoved in his jeans pocket.

Just after your outburst, your best friend, Meenah Piexes, drives up in her pink Convertible. She sashays out the car and up to you, popping a bubblegum balloon. She grins at you as she noticed you trying to wipe away the lingering effects of your tirade.

Meenah simply slings her arm around your neck with a devilish smile. "yo sup bitch? havin 'nother parade of damn rage cause you cant let da fuck go of that makara kid?" She jokes successfully. You laugh slightly as you hug her.

"Thanks, Meenah. You're the greatest friend I could ever have." You lead her inside and she sneaks a few cookies when she thinks you aren't looking. You giggle at her attitude, making her mock a pout. She really was a great friend to you.

* * *

The next morning, you see Kurloz and Vriska together again, but you don't over boil yourself for it. In fact, they're arguing, and you can see the hatred in his eyes.

Vriska cussing him out, but Kurloz is not taking it today. He's literally scowling at the blunette you once called a friend. You blink as you stop in your tracks, looking at the over-looked fight in the hallways of Beforus High.

He seems to notice you out the corner of his purple eyes, and he turns to look at you. Your eyes connect for a moment, and in his, you saw gratitude as he walked away from the angry spider woman.

When he walks up to you, you sense a feeling of pure, raw love in his eyes. It was sorta cute-dammit! No! You hated him, dammit!...Didn't you?

His gaze tells you _Thank you_, and you return it with a small smile. You look down at your feet, a severe blush spreading across your face. He tilts your head up and smiles softly. To tell the truth, you honestly liked that about him. He always told the truth, unless it was dire to lie. So, why didn't you believe him the other day? You honestly don't know.

When he pecks your cheek, your hug him in the midst of the normal high school chaos and bury your face into his light-and-dark purple sweater with his little 'Rage' symbol as he called it. You scoff playfully as he lightly hugs you back.

"Sorry, Kurloz. I just assumed..." You mumble sorrowfully into the sweater you held so dear to you.

You could feel his smile as he stroked your hair with a loving passion, assuming that was it. Then, he whispered to you and you alone, "It's nothing, _. I forgive you." His sugar-sweet-but-forceful tone made you smile playfully up at him.

"Thank you, Kurloz..." You say to him, mumbling 'Love ya' into his soft cashmere sweater. "I could never thank you enough for this..."

Instead of saying cliche things like, "You don't have to say thank you" or "It's okay, babe", he simply nodded, kissing the top of your head lightly. You really can't live without this boy, can you.

Welcome to the life of _ _, everybody.

* * *

Blanks are your name, okay? I was to ＥＬＥＣＴＲＡ ＨＥＡＲＴ on YouTube, so sorry. I usually listen to songs when typing/writing.


End file.
